Morgoniel's Tale
by Anais Didi
Summary: Le Récit de Morgoniel, L'Elfe Noldor. svp, commentez !


Morgoniel's Tale  
  
"La lune se levait sur la cité Noldor. Tout étincelait à la lumière des étoiles de Varda. L'elfique Tirion était en paix, rien ne pouvait ou voulais briser la paix... Ou presque. Un Ainur, le plus puissant de tous, haïssait les Noldors et souhaitait leur perte. Il avait envoûter le fils du roi Noldor, Fëanor, l'Esprit de Feu. La passion, alliée à l'envoûtement de Melkor eu raison de la sagesse Noldorine. Mon peuple s'exila." Ainsi parlait Morgoniel, l'Elfe de Lumière, aux Compagnons de l'Anneau. Elle qui avait tant souffert de son Exil. Ses yeux violets, enflammés de passion, brillait de la lumière des étoiles. "J'ai vu nombre de mes frères tomber lors de Nirnaeth Arnoediad, et encore un nombre immense rejoindre les cavernes de Mandos lors d'autres batailles, certes moins longues, certes moins importantes, mais si meurtrière. Très peu d'Elfes de Lumière Noldor sont encore là, pour vous en parler. Notre peuple est dispersé à travers la Terre du Milieu, et le petit nombre, mais plus sage, qui est resté dans l'Elven Tirion. Je regrette chaque jour d'avoir suivi Fëanor, pour qui j'avais, et j'ai toujours, une grande admiration." Les yeux des 8 membres de la Communauté, ici, présents, la fixaient, dans l'attente d'une suite. Elle regarda l'Elfe, Legolas, dont le père, Thranduil, Sindarin, avait pris la tête des Elfes Sylvestre du Nord de la Forêt Noire. La Forêt Noire, dont le Sud était toujours défié par la Reine de la Lorien. Le regard de Morgoniel fille de Thaliontûrion dériva sur Sam, dont le regard était vide d'expression, sur Gimli, qui semblait intéressé, sur Aragorn, qui connaissait déjà les histoires de du Premier Age, mais qui était intéressé malgré tout, sur Boromir, Pippin, Merry, et il stoppa sur Frodon. Il la regardait avec tellement d'intensité, de ses yeux magnifiques, des yeux d'Elfe. Et ça la troublait car ses yeux lui rappelait... non... elle ne voulait y penser, elle voulait oublier. Juste le temps que le chagrin s'estompe. Car penser à lui, laissait les émotions prendre le pas sur ce qu'elle devait faire, elle, archère cavalière, garde des abord de la Lorien. Elle qui avait participer à Nirnaeth Arnoediad, et aussi, elle le regrettait, au Massacre Fratricide d'Alqualondë. Elle avait du sang sur les mains, et du sang de ses frères, elle le savait, et cela l'attristait. Mais tout lui semblait égal depuis...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Depuis quand ? Elle avait perdu le compte, malgré la mémoire éternelle des Elfes. Elle ne voulait plus se souvenir, c'était bien trop dur. Elle se revit, courant, son arc à la main, vers Celebrian, à Imladris, lui murmurer : "Ai na vedui, Celebrian, Melisse o Imladris" et lui apprendre la funeste nouvelle. Un seul nom résonnait dans son esprit : Elrawien. Elle en oublia la présence des Compagnons de l'Anneau, elle était bien trop troublée par ses souvenirs refoulés, que la vue de deux yeux d'un bleu intense avait fait remonter à la surface. Elle recroisa le regard de Frodon. Et de nouveau, elle revit Elrawien à ses côtés, lors de Dagor Aglareb. Elle le revit, lors de nombreuses batailles, la secourir, ou être en danger, et elle le sauver. Ils avaient était âme soeur, avait agi ensemble, et maintenant, était séparés pour peut-être toujours. "Elrawien" un seul gémissement sortit des lèvres de l'Exilée, et Legolas s'approcha d'elle, lui pris la main, et lui dit : -Il a accompli de grandes choses. Vous avez accompli de grandes choses. Il est temps d'oublier la peine. Surprise, Morgoniel le regarda : -Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant. Vous êtes né longtemps après la destruction de Morgoth. -C'est un savoir que Thranduil, mon père, m'a enseigner. Il l'avait appris de son père. -Il était au courant, j'avais oublier... Elle essaya de sourire, mais ne le pus. la souffrance était bien trop forte. Elle se revit, courant comme une folle, vers un groupe d'Orques, et un dragon qui arrivait. Elle revit son Seigneur Fingolfin mourir. Et elle se souvient d'un sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit, un sentiment d'horreur, de peine et de haine, et d'une bataille acharnée. Sur le point de mourir, par Glaurung, Elrawien, venant la sauver, la prenant, à moitié inconsciente, dans ses bras, et la portant loin du champ de bataille. Lui se retournant, pour s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient pris en embuscade par des Orques. Elle se releva en toute hâte, et commença à tirer des flèches mortelles. Et lui, s'éloigna d'elle, en emmenant les Orques avec lui. Et il hurla, quand une flèche lui transperça le torse. elle courant, sans s'arrêter, mais c'était trop tard. Il était mort avant qu'elle puisse le rejoindre. Elle tua tous les Orques, consciente que ca ne le ramènerai pas, et jamais elle ne pus oublier ses grands yeux bleus, et ses longs cheveux noirs, tressés, d'Elfe. La mort d'Elrawien avait éternellement brisé le coeur de Morgoniel, et jamais rien ne serai comme avant, maintenant que celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, et même plus proche, avait rejoins les cavernes de Mandos.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Un cri vint interrompre sa rêverie. Un cri d'alarme. Les Compagnons étaient partis rejoindre la Dame Galadriel depuis longtemps, et elle était seule, avec ses souvenirs et sa tristesse. Mais quand elle entendit ce cri déchirant, elle se leva, rapidement, en souplesse, et s'élança vers Rumil, qui accourrai vers elle. -Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'elle, en elfique -Le Seigneur Ténébreux nous attaque. Elle pâlit affreusement. -Sauron ? N'y a t'il que ses Orques ? -Non. Le roi d'Angmar et ses serviteurs les accompagnent. -Les Nazgûls... la voix de Morgoniel se brisa. Elle se ressaisit, et continua : -Nous subirons encore de nombreuses pertes, mais seul Sauron lui-même peut vaincre le pouvoir de la Dame. Alors dépêchons-nous.  
  
Ils s'élancèrent, du même pas, extrêmement rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent à la Nimrodel, la légère corde tendue au-dessus de l'eau tourbillonnante. Morgoniel se rappella, comme toujours quand elle passait ici, une chanson qui disait :  
Tombant pour toujours  
Descendant plus bas chaque jour  
Je suis noyée en toi  
Noyée au plus profond de ta joie  
  
Morgoniel couru le long de la corde, de son léger pas d'Elfe et vit. Elle sentit d'abord la présence d'un Nazgûl. Elle entendit les bruis sourds des Orques. Elle sentit l'odeur de la forêt qui brûlait. Mais surtout, elle vit. Elle vit des Orques, par centaines s'attaquer à ses frères. Ils étaient trop loin pour la voir, mais elle les voyait. Et une rage folle s'empara de son coeur. Elle regarda Rumil, furieuse, et il s'approcha d'elle, lui disant d'aller aider Haldir, qui se trouvait au nord-est et était charger de bloquer la progression des créatures du Seigneur Ténébreux. Elle y alla très vite, et le vit, en grande difficulté...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elle s'approcha silencieusement de l'armée Orque, la contournant furtivement. Elle était seule, devait donc se positionner avec discrétion pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et donc ne plus être d'aucune utilité pour Haldir et les autres Elfes. Elle se cachait derrière les arbres, une flèche encochée mais l'arc de bouleau non bandé. Elle le tenait très bas, de façon à n'avoir qu'a le lever, viser et tirer, ce que qui ne lui prendrais qu'une fraction de secondes. Elle arriva comme ça juste derrière les Orques, et elle commenca à tirer. Rien ne lui résistait, ses flèches étaient précise, et mortelles. Elle sema la terreur parmi les Orques. Ils se dispersèrent, en hurlant. Morgoniel s'approcha de Haldir qui avait été sérieusement blessé. Et, quand elle le vit, à demi inconscient, elle eu une sensation de déjà-vu, et elle se dit "l'histoire va se répèter" Elle l'emmena loin du champ de bataille, appela Rumil pour qu'il s'occupe de lui et l'ammène à la Dame. Mais en accompagnant les blessés, le roi d'Angmar les attaqua. Il cherchai visiblement à passer le cours de la Nimrodel. Morgoniel se dressa face à lui, et dégainant un long poignard elfique, elle le défia. Il abattit sa masse d'arme vers elle, elle esquiva. Elle lanca son poignard il esquiva, mais un peu trop tard. La lame entra dans son épaule. Fou de rage, il sorti un arc et commenca à lui envoyer des flèches. Mais la précision n'était pas son point fort, et aucune des flèches ne la toucha, ni aucun des blessés. Ils purent passer la Nimrodel, et donc, être protégés par le pouvoir de Galadriel, Dame de Lumière. Mais Morgoniel resta en tête à tête avec le Seigneur des Nazgûls, furieux, qui voulait sa mort. Ils se battirent désespérément. Personne ne pouvait prédire qui allait gagner. Rien ne pouvait l'indiquer. Jusqu'a ce que l'Elfe Noldor pointe une flèche vers le cou du serviteur de Sauron. Elle le voyait, car ayant vécu à Aman, elle vivait sur les deux mondes. Et au moment où elle failli décocher sa flèche, un Orque, un simple Orque en tira une. Elle hurla, Haldir, qui s'était levé couru vers elle. Avant qu'il arrive, les Orques, et les Nazgûls étaient partis de la Forêt d'Or. Mais autre chose était parti. Quand il souleva la tête de Morgoniel, il le vit. La flèche de l'Orque avait transpercer la poitrine de l'Elfe. Et son âme avait quitté ce monde. Sa dernière pensée, en sentant la vie s'cchapper d'elle, avait été "Elrawien". L'histoire s'était répété. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait pressentit. Et maintenant, Haldir contemplait les grands yeux violets de Morgoniel, vitreux, ouverts comme pour regarder une dernière fois la mort en face, ses cheveux noir qui auréolaient à merveille le teint pâle, encore plus que de coutume, de la Calaquendi. Ses larmes recouvrirent une dernière fois le visage de Morgoniel, et il serra le corps sans vie contre lui.  
  
FIN  
  
Svp, dite-moi ce que vous en penser ^^ 


End file.
